BIOSTATISTICS AND QUANTITATIVE METHODS SHARED RESOURCE SUMMARY The primary goal of the South Carolina Cancer Disparities Research Center (SC CADRE) Biostatistics and Quantitative Methods Shared Resource is to expand the biostatistical and quantitative methods infrastructure at South Carolina State University (SCSU) to sustain a long-term commitment to cancer research. This new Shared Resource aims to provide outstanding biostatistics leadership and support in a cost-effective manner for the SC CADRE and has been developed jointly by SCSU and the Medical University of South Carolina Hollings Cancer Center (MUSC-HCC). The Biostatistics and Quantitative Methods Shared Resource will provide biostatistical and bioinformatics support for the initial SC CADRE research projects as well as for subsequent research initiatives led by SC CADRE investigators. This Shared Resource will also provide ongoing quantitative methods education and training for SC CADRE investigators, undergraduates at SCSU, and junior faculty at SCSU and MUSC-HCC. Additionally, the Biostatistics and Quantitative Methods Shared Resource will expand the biostatistical research capacity at SCSU by hiring a full-time masters-level biostatistician. In summary, this Shared Resource will act as a hub to facilitate the interaction among the SC CADRE investigators, other shared resources, and SC CADRE undergraduates and junior faculty Scholars.